Fight to the End
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: Someone stop me please lmao So Let's pretend the gang are back for summer break and Stiles is busy with the FBI. Liam gets kidnapped and Theo saves him... That's it that's the fic. Here's another Thiam fic that wouldn't leave my head. Any mistakes are my own and I will be fixing them later :)


"We need your help." Theo rolled his eyes when he heard Scott's voice on the phone. It had been almost a year since the incident with the Anuk-ite and the hunters and even though Theo was sort of pack; he still didn't think he was completely. Yet Scott had the gall to call him whenever something remotely troubling was going on.

"What do you want Scott? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Theo asked grumpily; he was unsuccessfully trying to fix his kitchen sink in the rundown apartment he'd been able to afford with the little money he could make from his job.

"It's Liam!" The alpha replied urgently and that made Theo freeze, sitting up from where he was lying down at the sink and he took a deep calming breath.

"What about him?" He asked, trying to sound casual but not quite keeping the tremor from his voice. The chimera and Liam had a close friendship, fighting alongside each other whenever anything went down or hanging out playing video games.

Theo had strong feelings for the younger wolf but he thanked all the gods that he didn't believe in that Liam was oblivious as hell; especially when Theo knew that he was Liam's anchor but Liam had no idea that it went both ways for the chimera.

When Liam had said he was going to do something for Scott tonight, Theo had offered to go with him but Liam had told the chimera it was okay and he could handle it alone. Theo had been filled with unease but tried to keep his mind busy by fixing the many faults with his apartment, starting with his leaking sink so he wouldn't follow the werewolf like a creep.

"Monroe's hunters have him, the place is covered in mountain ash and we can't get through." Scott said angrily, no doubt pacing as one of his own was taken. "We have to wait for Parrish so he can burn through it but...I can hear him Theo. They're hurting him." He added painfully and Theo was already running out of his apartment towards his car before he could make a conscious decision.

"Where?" He simply asked, starting his car and putting his phone on loudspeaker so he could drive with both hands.

"It's an abandoned lot near the preserve, we're almost there now but only some of us can get through and I don't feel comfortable letting Lydia, Mason and Corey go in there by themselves...Sorry" He added the second part hesitantly as no doubt the others were glaring at him.

"I'm on my way." Theo informed the alpha. _His Alpha_...maybe.

"Thanks." Scott replied in relief and Theo hung up the phone, discarding it to the passenger seat. He drove as fast as he could without crashing and pulled up beside the lot. The pack probably parked a little further away to hide their cars but Theo couldn't care less.

He could hear him now.

Howls of pain and the sound of electricity were loud to his ears.

 _Liam_.

Theo wolfed out and growled as he ran past the mountain ash barrier, feeling the barrier brush through him like a caress. He tried to look around to see if he could cause a break in it but they must have infused it in the walls and Theo had no more time to look when he narrowly avoided the arrow coming towards him.

He howled, allowing the others and more importantly _Liam_ to know he was there. He was going to fight these hunters and make it through.

Gunshots broke out and he dodged over makeshift shields, kicking and clawing random hunters in his wake. He broke one of the hunter's arms when he took an arrow to the shoulder and threw him into another hunter when she managed to lodge another arrow in his back.

"Corey! Mason!" He heard shouts from behind when he was ducking for cover and he tried to look around but when he could see nothing, he snorted as he realised _of course he wouldn't_.

He yanked the arrows out with a pained groan, he could smell the wolvesbane but he knew it wouldn't affect him as much thankfully but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. He growled when he heard Liam crying out again and launched himself at another group of hunters, he could feel another arrow hit his side and a bullet hit his thigh but he couldn't let himself stop.

It sounded like they were killing him and Theo growled angrily as he punched a hunter a little too hard in the face.

Where the fuck was Parrish?!

The sooner he got here the sooner the pack could help with the unending stream of hunters running around the compound.

Theo skidded behind a wall, pulling more arrows out and trying to catch his breath. He could smell anxiety and hear two frantic heartbeats beside him and he turned his head in their direction quickly.

"Both of you keep down, these assholes are a bit more trained than last time and I don't think Liam would be very happy if his best friend got hurt trying to save him." Theo spoke to the air with a pained smile.

"He won't be too happy about you getting hurt either." An invisible Mason hissed back.

"I'll live." Theo grunted, taking a few deep breaths as he geared himself up to leap out at the hunter who was slowly making his way towards them when they heard a deep howl.

 _Parrish_.

Parrish was here, flames burning the mountain ash from the air and the pack launched into action as they all began fighting off the hunters and Theo saw that as his chance to go and get Liam.

Theo ran to the building, knocking over hunters as he passed, he burst in through the door and knocked Monroe away from the controls. He broke the wrist of one of the men with her before throwing him into the other man.

He howled at Monroe when she stood with her taser flickering with electricity, and the scent of fear and hatred came off of her in waves. He smirked, he could deal with a large amount of pain considering what he'd gone through over the years and he swiped at her with his claws.

She ducked, spinning before kicking him in the stomach with her heeled boot and he skidded back onto the ground, he pushed himself up quickly and ran at her. He could smell Mason and Corey in the room even when he couldn't see them and he knew he just had to buy them time to get Liam out of there.

"Theo." Liam murmured weakly and the chimera ignored him with some difficulty, knowing it wouldn't be good if he was distracted.

Monroe struck at him then, jabbing her taser into his side and he howled in pain. He smirked then and punched her in the face and she fell back unconscious.

"Liam." He sighed worriedly as he turned and saw the two boys trying to help him down.

"Theo, are you okay?" The wolf asked with concerned eyes and the chimera smiled reassuringly.

"I'll heal, are _you_ okay?" Mason pulled his best friend into a worried hug and Liam smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine." Liam mumbled into Mason's neck as Corey and his best friend tried to hold him up.

Theo subtly placed his hand on the back on Liam's neck, thankful for his sleeves as the veins of pain flowed up his arm and the werewolf seemed to sag in relief. Mason gave the older chimera a look that screamed that he wasn't fooling anybody and Theo studiously avoided their eyes.

"Corey, you know what to do." Theo murmured as he focused his hearing, the pack were still fighting outside; buying them time and the chameleon chimera made the trio disappear. Theo made sure to keep himself aware of all three heartbeats of the boys so he would know where they were as he hesitantly stood at the door to try and get them out of there.

"You're not going anywhere you monster." Monroe hissed from behind and she managed to stab him in the back. He howled, turning in order to fight her and she pulled out her gun; aiming it at his chest.

She looked up in shock when an invisible force seemed to knock her over, her gun clattering to the other side of the room and Theo fell to his knees, reaching behind him to pull the knife from his back with a hiss.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Theo groaned, part of him wishing he could kill her but knowing that the pack wouldn't approve; that and he was trying to be better, and he staggered to his feet.

Liam reached for Theo's hand to take his pain and Theo pulled it away like he'd been burnt.

"What are you doing?" He hissed angrily but his eyes were panicked.

"Trying to take your pain." Liam snapped back anxiously.

"Not after I just...You can't just...Look, you're already in enough pain as it is and I don't think it would be very good for you to take anymore." Theo told him worriedly, he shook himself then as if he seemed to realise that they were still in this hellhole and he steeled himself. "Let's go."

He ran to the door, making sure the heartbeats were still behind him and he growled at the person standing there with their gun when he pulled the door open but received an answering growl from Parrish. Both men sighing in relief as they realised who it was, the sheriff's back-up had arrived and were making arrests.

"Monroe's inside. It's okay now Corey." Theo muttered, he was panting from his efforts and he started staggering towards his car.

"Theo." Liam called and he turned with soft eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Home, _you_ need to get checked out by Deaton." The chimera replied, trying to restrain how badly he just wanted to hug the beta and make sure he was safe.

"You're both going." Scott said simply before Liam could argue and the younger werewolf couldn't help but smirk smugly at the chimera.

"Yeah...no, I'm going home." Theo informed them stubbornly but Malia growled at him when he turned to leave and she stood in front of him before he could go anywhere.

"You're coming with us!" The werecoyote told him threateningly but her eyes took in his bloody appearance worriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine; I'll heal." The chimera insisted but Liam limped towards the older boy and placed his hand on his arm.

"Please, just let Deaton take a look at you. You have no idea how bad you look right now." Liam murmured anxiously and Theo looked down at the werewolf in defeat.

"Fine but you are getting checked out first." He sighed, turning to head towards his car and Malia folded her arms with a raised brow. "What? I said I'd go." He asked her defensively.

"We're coming with you." Lydia said as she stood beside Malia, both girls giving him eyes of impending doom if he didn't agree and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Theo groaned and he tried to walk past them but again they blocked his way. "What now?"

"I'm driving." Lydia said as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails and Theo merely scoffed in response.

"Hell no, I can drive myself!" He argued and Liam, despite how hurt he was let out a fond chuckle.

Lydia frowned slightly, her lips tugging up as she leaned closer to Malia. "Malia...did I stutter or?" She asked nonchalantly and held out her hand for his keys and he growled in frustration and pain.

"Theo, just let them help." Liam groaned, knowing that his friend could be stubborn as hell and didn't want to seem weak when he was clearly struggling to stand and his legs were shaking.

The chimera sighed and pointed towards his truck. "I left my keys in the ignition, I ran in without thinking so they're still in the car." He admitted grudgingly.

"Great, let's go." Scott said before anyone else could say anything.

Liam watched the chimera and the two girls walk towards his truck worriedly while Mason and Corey helped guide the injured wolf to his best friend's car.

"Liam, are you okay?" Mason asked when the three boys were settled and the werewolf nodded weakly.

"M'fine, I'll heal." The beta replied absently, a fond smile gracing his lips when Malia pointed to the back seat sternly and Theo grudgingly got in.

"What did Monroe want?" Corey asked him hesitantly as if he wasn't sure whether to broach the subject or not.

"The usual; location of the pack, people close to us so she can use them against us...real interesting stuff." Liam said and rolled his eyes, smirking when the sheriff's deputies were pulling the struggling woman out in handcuffs as they drove away.

"Well don't worry, we'll get you to Deaton's soon." His best friend said reassuringly as he turned a corner.

"Is Theo okay?" The werewolf asked, unable to hold back his concern for the older chimera.

"I hope so." Corey answered and he held his hands up when he received a glare from his boyfriend.

"Theo will be fine Liam." Mason said. "He's gonna get checked out at Deaton's; Lydia and Malia will make sure of it." He added comfortingly.

"He looked really bad though, there was blood everywhere." Liam insisted anxiously.

"You should have seen him Liam." Corey told the wolf fondly. "Scott called him to get him to come and help, he didn't even wait to meet up with us so we could come up with a plan, he just ran in. I think he took like five arrows and at least one bullet."

"You're not helping." Mason hissed at his boyfriend. "Don't worry Liam, remember wolvesbane can't affect him like it would a normal werewolf."

"I know but enough of it could affect him right? And Monroe stabbed him too." The wolf said nervously.

"We're almost there so you'll be able to see that he's okay for yourself." Corey murmured, turning to look at Liam with a small smile knowing his boyfriend would be pissed as hell if he didn't try and help the situation.

"Okay." Liam replied weakly, he was still hurting but he was surprised he didn't feel as much pain as he should have and his eyes widened when he realised that someone had taken his pain...He smiled lightly when he realised that the only people to touch his skin were Theo and Corey, and it explained Theo's panicked reaction when he tried to do the same.

Mason pulled up to Deaton's, Theo's empty truck was already in the lot and Scott pulled up beside them in Lydia's car.

"Come on." Scott said in concern as he opened Liam's door and helped his beta out of the car. When they walked into Deaton's they could hear Malia growling and Lydia telling her to calm down.

"I'm not getting checked out until Liam's been seen first, he was tortured for fuck sake." The chimera was arguing but his words were slurred and when they turned the corner they could see him slumping against the wall on shaking legs.

"Theo!" Liam called anxiously and the older boy looked up in relief.

"There, he's here now so let Deaton look at you." Malia gritted out, her eyes glowing blue as she was getting pissed off with her worry.

If you had told anyone that in a year's time they would be concerned over Theo Raeken's welfare they would have laughed in your face but as it stands, Theo looked like he was going to fall over or pass out from blood-loss.

The veterinarian looked on impassively, eyes concerned but genuinely wanting to make sure _everyone_ was okay even if a certain chimera was making it hard for them.

"Liam first." Theo replied stubbornly and Liam rolled his eyes as Deaton gestured for Scott to help him onto the table.

"You're so stubborn." The wolf told the older boy and Theo merely responded with a half-assed eye-roll. Deaton checked over all his wounds to make sure there were no traces of wolvesbane in his system which thankfully there wasn't and he applied some soothing ointment to help speed the healing process.

"Thankfully Liam, you should heal within a matter of hours. The electricity slowed down your healing factor but luckily you didn't sustain any life-threatening injuries." Deaton informed the beta and Liam smiled gratefully to the veterinarian.

"Thanks Deaton. Now, will you stop being so stubborn let him check you over?" Liam said, directing the second part at Theo, who had been steadily sliding down the wall in exhaustion.

"Fine." Theo groaned, pushing himself up to stagger towards the table only for Scott to catch him before his face could meet the floor when his legs gave out.

"Carefully." Deaton directed Scott when the Alpha tried to lift the Chimera onto the table. Theo removed his shirt with some effort when he was asked and he looked at the beta reassuringly when he made a concerned noise.

His torso was full of puncture wounds from all the arrows and his back was steadily bleeding from where Monroe had stabbed him. Liam moved forward, placing a hand on Theo's neck and taking his pain, ignoring the small noise of protest from the older boy.

"Don't." Theo murmured, even though his shoulders had relaxed slightly and Deaton was busy applying stitches to his back.

"Shut up." Liam muttered back, taking as much pain as he could in his state and Scott quickly moved over to keep his beta standing when he wavered. Scott placed his hand on Theo's arm to take the rest of his pain, smiling comfortingly at Liam when the beta gave him a grateful look.

"Theo, I know you are a chimera and wolvesbane doesn't affect you like it normally would a regular werewolf but it has slowed down your healing. I need you to drink this but I do warn you; it is unpleasant." Deaton told him after he'd finished cleaning and patching up the last of the puncture wounds and feeling around his torso to make sure none of his vital organs had been hit.

"Thank you." Theo mumbled, accepting the glass with shaking fingers and taking a deep breath before chugging at it. He swallowed every last drop, covering his face with his hands as he felt like he was going to throw up and he needed a moment or two to calm his churning stomach. He let out a groan but was a little proud of himself when he managed to keep it down.

Deaton moved towards the bullet wound on Theo's leg, looking at Scott expectantly and the Alpha shredded the area of his jeans with his claws.

"Hey!" Theo let out indignantly, pissed that they would wreck his jeans so flippantly.

"They had a bullet hole in them anyway." Scott said with an innocent shrug and Liam smirked when the chimera slumped his shoulders sulkily.

"Thankfully there's an exit wound." Deaton informed them, ignoring Theo's protests and he began cleaning and sewing the wounds up in order to speed the healing process.

"What were you doing before you came to help?" Liam asked the chimera to distract him as he noticed the older boy grimacing.

"My sink is leaking, was trying to fix it but I might just have to throw in the towel and call a plumber." Theo murmured vaguely, trying not to think of the pain Deaton was inadvertently causing.

"Is the leak bad?" The wolf asked, not really caring about the mundane topic. In all honesty, he wanted to talk to the chimera about more _personal_ things but he didn't want to do it in front of the pack so this was the only safe thing they could discuss.

"Not really, can usually get away with sticking an empty basin in there for the night and it's only half full by morning." The chimera replied, sighing in relief when the veterinarian was finished his work and backed off with a small smile.

"You should heal in a day or two, be careful not to disturb the stitches. As you are a chimera, you will take longer to heal and the wolvesbane could make that process even longer but with that potion you just drank it should hopefully speed things up a little." Deaton explained and Scott nodded gratefully to him.

"Thanks Deaton" Scott said with a fond smile and the veterinarian waved it away.

"Anytime." He replied as he busied himself with tidying away his ingredients.

Theo pulled his shirt back on and eased himself onto the floor, hand gripping for the table when he felt a little dizzy and Liam's hands hovered around him worriedly.

"I'm okay." He told the younger wolf reassuringly, he turned to Lydia tiredly. "Can I have my keys now?"

"You are _not_ driving in your condition." Lydia said with a raised brow and Theo sighed but didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

"Fine, I'll walk." He replied sulkily and would have stormed out but the only thing he could manage was limping away.

"Theo!" Liam groaned before the chimera could leave the clinic and the chimera turned with tired eyes.

"What Liam? I just want to go home, I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I forgot to put the basin under my sink when I ran out." Theo asked grumpily.

"You are not walking." The beta gritted out and Malia looked ready to strangle the older chimera.

"Ugh fine...Jesus you get hurt a little and suddenly everyone's on your case." Theo muttered bitterly. Liam knew it was the pain talking and the chimera was actually grateful that the pack gave a shit about him but Theo was making it difficult for his fragile patience.

"A little?!" The werewolf exclaimed. "I swear to god Theo if you walk out that door right now I'll kill you myself."

"I'm an atheist." He snarked with a tired smirk and Liam growled in frustration.

"Why do I even?" Liam asked rhetorically, looking to Scott for support and the Alpha shook his head with a bemused smile.

"Theo you can't leave. We're driving you home." Scott told him matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm not getting any younger." The chimera replied sarcastically and Scott merely smiled when Liam rolled his eyes.

"Let's go before Theo will be going home in a body bag." Mason said with a smirk as he eyed Liam who was gritting his teeth with clenched fists.

Liam moved towards Theo with some difficulty and the older chimera's eyes softened as he reached out for the shorter boy to steady him.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Liam asked him as the two helped each other walk out, Liam's arm around Theo's waist and leaning heavily into the older boy's side whilst Theo had his arm around his shoulders.

"Because it's no fun if it's easy." The chimera sassed sleepily.

"Of course not." Liam remarked with an eyeroll and Lydia guided them into the back of Theo's truck. Mason and Corey eyed the two fondly before getting into Mason's car, and Scott and Malia drove in Lydia's car.

"If my floor's flooded by the time I get back, I'm blaming you." The chimera snarked at the younger boy and Liam smirked warmly.

"It's not my fault your place is falling apart." Liam replied with a small chuckle.

"Totally is, I'll sue." Theo said, looking down at the werewolf with a tired smile earning himself another huff of laughter.

"Theo, my mom knows a guy that would be able to fix that for you and he's not too expensive either." Lydia murmured as she drove to the chimera's apartment, Scott and Malia were following in Lydia's car so she could drive back when she left him off.

"Thanks, text me the number and I'll call in the morning." The chimera answered gratefully.

"No problem, I'll ask her for the number when I get home." Lydia told him as she pulled up outside his apartment.

"You coming in?" Theo asked the younger wolf and he nodded in response. They all got out of the truck, both injured boys helping each other and Lydia smiled fondly as she waved to them before getting into her car when Scott stepped out to let her get in the driver's seat.

"Bye guys." Scott called out as he moved to sit in the back seat and both boys waved tiredly as Theo used his apartment keys to open the door.

"See? What did I tell you? I'm gonna sue your ass." Theo grumbled lightly as he walked towards the small puddle at the bottom of his cupboard under his sink, he lifted the empty basin and placed it under the leaking pipe as he was too tired to do anything else.

"It's not that bad." Liam murmured with a small smirk, heartbeat rising a little when he realised that they were alone now and they could finally talk. "Uh...Theo?"

"Hmm?" Theo hummed quietly, turning with curious eyes.

"Thank you." The wolf told the older boy gratefully.

"What for?" The chimera asked, limping towards the boy.

"You know what for." Liam muttered as he rolled his eyes and Theo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Just doing what anyone else would have done." Theo said as he avoided the younger boy's gaze.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." The wolf insisted anxiously.

"Well maybe if you had let me help like I originally wanted to, we could have avoided all of this." Theo snarked back and Liam nodded guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt." Liam told him, earning him an incredulous eyeroll from the older boy.

"Really?! I heard what they were doing to you Liam! They could have killed _you_." The chimera exclaimed angrily.

"I know; I thought I could handle it. I didn't know it was a trap." Liam defended himself weakly.

"You're not going out there on your own again. What if they decided to just kill you there and then?! Monroe is a bitch and she could have done it if she wanted to." Theo growled, his heart was skipping despite him trying to control it and he knew it was because he was too injured to keep it up.

"You're one to talk." The wolf snapped back. "You ran in there on your own without even waiting for Scott and the others to come up with a plan and you could have died yourself."

"They were hurting you!" Theo growled, his eyes glowing with his rage and anxiety. "You think I was going to just wait until Parrish got there to burn through the mountain ash while you were howling in pain?! Fuck no."

"It's better than getting yourself killed trying to take on that many hunters by yourself!" Liam growled back and Theo deflated with his exhaustion.

"What do you want from me? I survived didn't I? I wasn't gonna just sit back and listen to that." The chimera muttered tiredly, his legs were shaking again and he moved over to the chair to sit down before he could fall over.

"I was fucking worried about you." The wolf said quietly.

"Yeah well, I'm fine. Deaton said I'd heal in a day or two so we can forget all about it." Theo murmured, folding his arms on the table and burying his head in the crook of his elbow.

"I don't want to forget." Liam replied softly and Theo peeked up at him.

"Why?" He asked, voice muffled by his arm.

"I..." Liam hesitated and Theo lifted his head up to look at the younger boy then,

"What is it Liam?" Theo questioned with worried eyes.

"When I saw you covered in blood...then Monroe stabbed you. I was worried about you...Theo I..." The younger wolf tried to explain his scattered thoughts but he sighed in defeat when he couldn't bring himself to say how he felt.

"You too huh?" Theo murmured with a small genuine smile on his face and Liam looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked weakly and Theo pushed himself up with some difficulty before making his way over to the younger wolf.

"I nearly lost my shit when I knew what they were doing to you." Theo explained softly. "The only reason Monroe isn't dead right now is because I promised myself I was going to be better and I want to be better for you guys." _For you_.

"Theo." Liam murmured, looking up at the chimera warmly before hugging him. Theo pulled the wolf closer, finally giving in to what he wanted to do after they had got him out of there and he buried his face in the boy's neck.

"I mean it Liam, you're not going out there on your own again. I can't go through that again." Theo mumbled and Liam nodded into the chimera's shoulder, squeezing the older boy tighter but pulling back quickly when he let out a pained hiss.

"Sorry." Liam said guiltily but Theo shook his head with a fond look. They stared at each other for a few moments, eyes lingering and each look telling the other how much they cared. Theo's eyes dipping to his lips, even for just a second, was what sealed it for Liam and he leaned up to kiss him.

Theo didn't respond for a second, eyes widening as the boy he had been in love with for over a year had done something he thought would never be possible between them until his eyes slid shut. His hand glided up the wolf's chest and into his hair before coming back to stroke his cheek as he kissed back desperately.

"Liam." Theo murmured when their lips pulled apart, their breaths mingling as their mouths were millimetres away from each other and Liam looked up into Theo's eyes affectionately.

"I love you Theo." Liam said breathlessly and Theo grinned, it wasn't one of his mocking or sarcastic ones; it was one of pure joy and it lit up his face, making him look younger.

"I love you too, I never thought I could have this you know." The chimera replied lightly as he gestured between them. "I was okay with just being your friend but this is so much better."

"Good." Liam smirked, pulling the older boy down by the collar of his shirt to press their lips together desperately and his hands dug into the older boy's longer hair.

"As much as I would love to keep doing this." Theo began as he eased himself back. "Both of us are still healing and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." He added sleepily.

"Wanna watch a movie and fall asleep?" Liam asked the chimera and he received an affectionate smile in response.

"You know me too well." He replied fondly. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed or inadvertently cuddled but it was the first time they intentionally did it (or intentionally did it and didn't need to make up an excuse).

Liam pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into Theo's bed as the older chimera put on a random film before doing the same and joined the younger wolf.

Theo lay on his side so it wouldn't irritate the stab wound on his back and he buried his face in Liam's neck as the younger boy put his arm around him. His hand reached up to stroke through the chimera's hair and Theo's hand was placed over the wolf's heart.

"I love you." Theo murmured sleepily, body already succumbing to sleep as his healing was taking a lot out of him and Liam had a feeling he'd be joining the chimera soon.

"I love you too." Liam replied fondly, lips meeting the older boy's forehead.


End file.
